


Unexpected Guests

by tucuxi



Series: A Greater Compliment [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka wake up slowly on a weekend morning.  Things are going well until Naruto shows up at the door rather unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a fill for the LJ KakaIru Christmas challenge (2010), but hit a roadblock along the way. Absolutely shameless porn with some trailing hints of plot at the beginning and end.

Iruka hmmed in his sleep, and rolled over, catching Kakashi's arm under him. Kakashi, who was already awake but perfectly content to stay in bed delaying the start of the day, smiled faintly and tugged his arm back. Iruka was a shameless cuddler, which Kakashi didn't mind - it had definite advantages - but he still didn't like having anyone sleep on top of him.

He tucked his arm over Iruka's shoulders instead, pulling Iruka against his chest and tucking Iruka’s chin under his own. Iruka grumbled slightly and wiggled closer before settling down again, breath evening out. Kakashi watched him, amazed that Iruka had slept through the rearrangement, though he’d done this same thing dozens of times before.

Either Iruka trusted him implicitly, or he lacked all sense of self-preservation, and Kakashi knew it wasn’t the latter. He closed his eye and lay still, feeling Iruka's breath ghost over his neck, slow and undemanding. Kakashi could feel Iruka's heart beat steadily under his hand: if he opened both eyes, he'd be able to see Iruka's chakra flickering in time with it. Instead, Kakashi kept his eyes closed and let his breathing slow to match Iruka’s.

Some time later, Iruka stirred again, bringing his arms up between them and pushing himself back so he could look Kakashi square in the face. "Morning," he said sleepily, pressing a kiss next to Kakashi's mouth, "h'long've you been awake?"

"Not long,” Kakashi responded. He turned his head to return the kiss, catching Iruka's lower lip gently between his teeth before letting go.

"Liar," Iruka's tone was affectionate, still fuzzy from sleep. "Have you been out yet?" Kakashi shook his head. "You going soon?” Kakashi shook his head again. "Okay," Iruka murmured, pulling Kakashi's arm back around him.

It had amazed Kakashi how easily Iruka had accepted this habit of his. Past lovers had tried to convince him to stay in bed with them, to skip his daily visit to the memorial 'just this once'; one had taken it as a personal affront when Kakashi refused to stop going. Iruka seemed to take it for granted that Kakashi would go every day. Most weekday mornings they got up together, Iruka heading to the Academy a little early, Kakashi making his visit: and that wasn't such a surprise. But when Kakashi had first woken up early on a weekend and left Iruka behind still sleeping, Iruka had been angry not because Kakashi had gone, but because Kakashi hadn’t woken him first. Iruka complained fiercely about Kakashi's cold hands and feet when he crept back into bed in the winter, but then, he did that no matter what.

Kakashi smoothed his hand up and down the plane of Iruka’s back under his shirt, feeling the slight catch of scar tissue in the center: the medi-nin hadn't been able to prevent that, the damage too great to heal invisibly. Iruka leaned up to kiss him, one hand curling in the hair at the back of Kakashi's neck, scritching just a little. Kakashi hummed in appreciation and kissed back, slipping his thigh between Iruka's and pulling him in, hand curled around Iruka's lower back, fingers tracing little sweeps under the cloth of his shirt.

Iruka pulled back just far enough to whisper against his lips: “Not awake long, hmm?” He sounded amused. “Someone’s impatient.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply otherwise.

Iruka kissed the corner of Kakashi's mouth, and made his way along Kakashi’s jawline and down the side of his throat with little kisses and licks. Kakashi tipped his head back, baring more skin and determinedly ignoring the instinct that even now told him to tuck his chin down defensively. When Iruka got to the hollow between Kakashi’s collarbones, he licked more slowly, tongue hot against Kakashi’s skin: Kakashi shivered slightly in response, hands curling tighter on Iruka’s back. Kakashi felt Iruka's lips curl up in a smile against his skin, and Iruka licked again, a slow, teasing sweep that shot heat through Kakashi’s veins. Kakashi rocked forward, feeling Iruka flush against him, their clothes rucking up between them as he snuck his hands up under Iruka’s shirt, feeling him shiver in response.

Iruka hmm'd, working his way up the other side of Kakashi's neck, stopping at the hollow between ear and jaw. When Kakashi moved gently against him, Iruka made a little pleased sound, and took Kakashi’s earlobe between his teeth for an instant. After a moment, Iruka ran a hand down Kakashi’s hip, pulling him closer. Kakashi pulled him into a kiss, feeling Iruka’s erection hard next to his. When Iruka rubbed against him, Kakashi’s breath caught, and Iruka kissed his neck softly.

"Forget our plans," Iruka said, "let's just stay here all day."

Kakashi pulled Iruka into a kiss, licking into his mouth in place of answering. Iruka tangled their legs together, a foot tracing up and down Kakashi's calf. Kakashi rolled his hips against Iruka’s, humming approval at him. He felt unhurried, content just to touch for the moment.

"I'll take that as a yes," Iruka said, "you know I will." Kakashi just smiled at Iruka, who was silhouetted against the light from the window, and nipped at his lower lip, nodding agreement, a slight grin tipping up the edges of his mouth at the way Iruka looked at him.

"Fair warning," Iruka murmured, voice low, before rolling the two of them over to straddle Kakashi's hips. He leaned in to kiss Kakashi again, hands braced on his shoulders, fingers spread. Kakashi tensed, but brought his arm up to cup around the nape of Iruka's neck, stretching up to kiss Iruka’s throat, brushing his lips lightly along the flushed skin, focusing on Iruka's reaction, his breathing, the smell of his skin, distracting himself from the feeling of Iruka’s hands holding him down.

"Mmm" Iruka said, fingers clutching at Kakashi's shoulder at a light bite, "'s nice." Kakashi’s shoulders twitched in Iruka’s grasp as he curbed his instinctive reaction to being pinned, and Iruka's hands practically flew away from Kakashi’s shoulders to brace on the bed on either side of his head instead.

"Shit, sorry," Iruka said, apology written across his features. Kakashi just pulled him down for another deep kiss, running both hands up Iruka's sides under his shirt, his touch light, just shy of tickling.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," he said, pulling the hem of the shirt up and leering suggestively. Iruka smiled (and was that _relief_ Kakashi saw for a moment?) and stripped his shirt off over his head, rising up to his knees in the process. Kakashi just watched, admiring the smooth lines of Iruka's body, before slipping a hand along Iruka's cock, hard and clearly visible under his light pants. Iruka gasped at the first touch, closing his eyes and swallowing. Kakashi had a sudden image of Iruka sucking his cock, mouth stretched thin, and took Iruka firmly in hand, stroking slowly through the fabric.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned, pushing into his touch with little gasps, "more skin." His hands fumbled with Kakashi's shirt, pulling it up impatiently and bunching the fabric uncomfortably beneath Kakashi’s shoulders. Kakashi sat up partway, leaning back on one hand, and then all the way, letting Iruka drag the shirt up over his head and arms. When he let go of Iruka’s cock to finish pulling the shirt off, Iruka exhaled, disappointed, before lacing his hands behind Kakashi's neck and rocking their hips together suggestively. Kakashi closed his eye and pressed forwards as well, slipping his fingers under Iruka's waistband, stroking the rise of his hipbones and pulling slightly.

"Yes," said Iruka, voice thick, "yes, yours too," and slipped away long enough to pull his pants off, watching eagerly as Kakashi pulled his own down.

Then, very aware of Iruka's eyes on him, Kakashi lay back. After an instant's hesitation, he raised his hands above his head, arms flat against the bed, wrists crossed in a gesture reminiscent of surrender.

" _Shit_ , Kakashi," Iruka breathed, looking surprised, as if he'd just been given an extraordinary present. His cock twitched, standing hard against his stomach, and Kakashi licked his lips, pleased by Iruka’s reaction.

"Get down here and touch me, dammit," Kakashi growled, hoping to hide any lingering uncertainty under impatience. He felt exposed and almost vulnerable, laid out for Iruka’s eyes like this, but it was worth it: Kakashi arched his back, experimentally, and watched Iruka's breath catch at the movement. It was a strangely powerful feeling, if he could ignore the instinctive discomfort of being so undefended. Kakashi stretched again, and Iruka's hand moved to his own cock as Iruka stared down at him.

"I meant now," Kakashi added, wanting Iruka to touch him, feeling the want spiral through him, “and _me._ " Iruka paused for a moment.

"Bossy," Iruka chided, but he leaned in with a smile and stretched out over Kakashi. Warm skin to warm skin, Iruka snuck one thigh between Kakashi's, brushing almost, almost where he wanted it. Kakashi rocked his hips up insistently, and Iruka smothered a laugh in his neck, breath making the hairs at the nape of Kakashi’s neck stand on end, making him shiver slightly.

"And impatient!" Iruka added, though he sounded pleased. Finally, Iruka reached down and touched him, fingers feathering gently up the length of Kakashi’s cock, over the head, firm enough to feel, but light enough to tease with the promise of more. Kakashi shut his eye and breathed out long and hard, nearly soundless in his pleasure. Iruka stroked more firmly, and then took them both in hand. Iruka moaned low in his throat, and Kakashi opened his eye to see; Iruka was flushed, his mouth open, hair sticking to his shoulders as he moved his hand between them. It was one of the most beautiful things Kakashi had ever seen; he opened both eyes for just a moment, then shut the Sharingan again, chakra-trails burning visible against his eyelid, and reaching for Iruka with one hand, leaving the other over his head.

"Come here," he said, voice soft, leaning up to kiss Iruka's neck, his chest, his face, feeling Iruka's skin hot against his lips, licking to taste the faint salt of it. He ran his hand down Iruka's side, between them, joining Iruka in stroking both of them, fingers interlaced. Iruka gasped at his first touch, biting his lower lip.

"Oh," he gasped, eyes twisted shut, panting heavily, "that's -"

Kakashi turned his head to kiss the arm Iruka was balancing on, moving along the well-defined muscles and along the soft skin of the upper arm.

"Look at me," he said, "Iruka, look-" and he bit lightly, just where the bicep started, before staring straight at Iruka's face, waiting for him to open his eyes.

When Iruka did, Kakashi pulled his hand away. Iruka whined at the loss of touch, jerking forwards against Kakashi's cock and his own hand. Kakashi smiled, and very deliberately licked his palm and fingers, watching Iruka the whole time. Iruka's eyes went glassy. Kakashi reached back down, wrapping his fingers around them both, palm slick against Iruka’s cock. He stretched his other arm over his head, then raised it to run the backs of his knuckles against Iruka's lips.

Iruka sucked Kakashi's index finger into his mouth, licking and mouthing at his fingertip suggestively. Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's cock alone in retaliation, and Iruka bucked into his grasp, groaning at the contact.

"Just -" he panted, as Kakashi set a fast pace, Iruka moving his hips to fuck into Kakashi’s hand, "just like -" and Kakashi pulled his finger from Iruka's mouth, dragging him down into a kiss, panting against his mouth, swallowing the small helpless sounds Iruka was making.

"Kakashi-" Iruka moaned into his mouth, "ohh--" and he was coming, trembling above Kakashi as his hips stuttered in their rhythm; his come painted across Kakashi's stomach. Iruka's head hung between his shoulders, and he panted harshly as his hips stilled.

Kakashi whined in protest when Iruka didn’t move for a long moment.

“I know," Iruka said faintly, pressing his nose to Kakashi's cheekbone, "I know." And he resumed stroking Kakashi, hand slicked with his own come. He moved slower this time, making Kakashi tense and squirm for more contact, more friction, more-. Then Iruka slid down Kakashi's body, breath trailing over Kakashi's stomach. He licked the head of Kakashi's cock, then wet his lips and sucked the whole head into his mouth, cheeks hollowed.

Kakashi grunted, but kept still, biting the inside of his lip. Iruka worked his hand around the base of Kakashi's cock and began moving his head up and down, taking more into his mouth, then pulling back. Kakashi panted desperately, feeling Iruka's mouth hot around him, the suction incredible. He craned his head up to watch, propping himself up on one elbow and staring as Iruka swallowed him down. Iruka only had two fingers wrapped around him now, taking him in deep on each stroke, spit glistening on the edges of his lips. He paused, and swallowed, working his tongue, as he met Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi's arm buckled; he fell back onto the mattress with a groan. Iruka made an approving noise around him, and dropped one hand to finger Kakashi's balls, then pushed gently just behind them, little finger brushing lower still against puckered skin. Kakashi drew in a long, shuddering breath.

"Iruka-" he said, in warning, reaching out and tugging at his shoulder, "I-" and Iruka hummed around him as Kakashi came hard, groaning as his back arched off the bed. Iruka didn't move back, but licked him through it, and pulled off gradually, come leaking out of the corners of his mouth. Kakashi dragged him back up into a kiss, feeling Iruka ’s weight above him, almost comfortable in the afterglow. Eventually, Kakashi turned on his side and spooned Iruka against him, one arm wrapped around Iruka’s belly, palm splayed over his chest. Iruka snuggled back into the familiar hold, and relaxed.

"Mmmmm," Iruka breathed, "Definitely better than going out." Kakashi, face buried in the hair falling across Iruka's neck, nodded his agreement and tightened his grip for a moment.

* * *

They drowsed contentedly for a short time. Iruka appeared almost to go back to sleep, and Kakashi didn’t blame him: the school year had just started and Iruka’s students had been exhaustingly enthusiastic all week.

Iruka stirred when the sun came out from behind the clouds, dropping a sunbeam across the bed.

“Time’s it?” Iruka asked, stretching a little and turning to look over his shoulder at Kakashi.

“Almost eleven,” Kakashi said, pressing a kiss to Iruka’s cheekbone and tugging to get him to roll over. Iruka complied, smiling, and kissed back. Kakashi let his hand settle on the small of Iruka’s back, pulling him close and humming contentedly into the kiss. Kakashi had just dropped his hand to the curve of Iruka’s ass, pulling them even closer together, both of them half-hard, when a familiar voice hollered outside the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade-baa-san said to get you right away. Gaara and people are visiting—“

Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka's and mock-groaned. "Think he'll believe I'm not home?" he asked. Iruka pulled back and gave him a mock-astonished look, then shook his head.

"Not a chance." Iruka said, pushing himself up. "So much for staying here for the rest of the day."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, "I know you're in there! If you don't come out, Tsunade-baa-san said I should drag you out, even if I had to knock your door down-"

Kakashi immediately slipped on his mask, shirt and pants and opened the door before Naruto suited actions to words.

"Yo, Naruto" he said quietly, running a hand through his hair. "What's this about the Kazekage?"

Naruto gaped at him for a moment, before he straightened up, and said "Gaara and a whole bunch of other people are coming, and Tsunade said I had to get you so we didn't look like they could kick our asses. Well, she didn't _say_ it like that, but that's what she meant." He glanced behind Kakashi, and made a face when he saw Iruka curled up under the blankets. "I knew you were a bad influence!” Naruto hissed at Kakashi. “You’re rubbing off on Iruka-sensei! You’re going to make him get all lazy like you!"

The heap of blankets over Iruka started shaking a little bit as Iruka apparently tried very, very hard not to laugh. Since Kakashi could hear Iruka nearly gasping, he thought the effort more or less failed; but Naruto seemed not to notice.

"All right," he said, Naruto's attention snapping back to him, "I'll come by in a bit.”

"Not _later_ , Kakashi-sensei! I'm supposed to make sure you get there _today_!" It sounded very much like Iruka was snickering.

“Iruka-sensei,” Naruto pleaded, “help me out here! She’s gonna be mad at me!”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that.” Iruka said, pulling the covers aside, his voice still shivering a little with mirth. “How about this, Naruto: I’ll make sure Kakashi-sensei gets there soon.” Naruto glared at Kakashi, then leaned around the doorframe to peer at Iruka, who was still lying down.

“Oookay,” Naruto said, still sounding a little bit doubtful. He turned and pointed at Kakashi. “But if you’re not there in twenty minutes, Tsunade’s probably gonna come get you herself or something, and then Shizune will be pissed at _all_ of us!”

“Yes, yes,” Kakashi said, waving Naruto out. “I’ll be there soon.” Then he closed the door in Naruto’s face. As soon as he turned around, Iruka burst out laughing.

“Sorry!” he choked out, “but it just —“

Kakashi stalked back over the bed and climbed on top of Iruka, grinning. “So I’m _rubbing off_ on you, am I?” he asked teasingly.

* * *

If Kakashi ended up not getting to the Hokage’s tower until closer to twenty-two minutes later — well. That was practically _early_ for him.


End file.
